<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>beyond lies [the grave] by Eurimix</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28829277">beyond lies [the grave]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eurimix/pseuds/Eurimix'>Eurimix</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, BAMF Nico di Angelo, Betrayed Percy Jackson, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, How Do I Tag, I USED TO ONLY READ OFF FANFICTION.NET DONT JUDGE ME, M/M, Minor Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Past Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Some Fluff, and i mean minor minor, but not much cause idk where this is going, he goes full gay panic in like chapter 4, i've evolved now, like at this point i don't even know who's with who, like i made her the villian but don't worry she's redeemed at some point, oh crap i forgot the most important tag:, or every chapter that i focus on him tbh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:49:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,411</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28829277</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eurimix/pseuds/Eurimix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy defeated Kronos, but betrayal left him more scarred him than the battle. The Big Three's children survived the prophecy, but at what cost?</p><p>Thalia needs to grieve. She needs to find the time to finally accepted what happened, accept that the lies Annabeth spun, that she can move on. Thalia needs to accept the unacceptable.</p><p>Nico needs to get over his crush because Percy needs him as a friend, not as anything more. He knows this, yet he can't get him out of his head. He needs to help Thalia and Percy, but he also needs to accept and help himself first.</p><p>Percy needs answers, and he knows where to get them. Percy promised the gods many things, but one thing he never promised was to stay. </p><p>Beyond the lies and hurt, he’ll find them where secrets lay to fade and where the ones who hurt him wait for chaos.</p><p> </p><p>(In other words, an overused trope that I never thought I'd succumb to but here I am and here it is so yeah, enjoy)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Minor Nico di Angelo/Will Solace - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. trust is a luxury these days.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fic literally entered my head at like 4 am when I was studying so. . . have fun.</p><p>also I'm super sorry about the whole "Annabeth is the bad guy" trope but it's not my fault that this needed it for the plot to actually work. . . okay so maybe it wasn't totally necessary but she'll be redeemed. . . probably. . .i promise :)</p><p>this is my first published ao3 fic... and first fic in general so please please please give me criticism if needed, it helps a lot. I hope you'll like it and I'm sorry for any mistakes or wording issues :)</p><p>enjoy (੭*ˊᵕˋ)੭</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You choose them? <em> Them </em> over the campers, the ones you call family?” Percy’s voice rang out, just above a whisper, yet it ricochetted off the walls of the throne room with the anger of a yell. “You can’t be serious?”</p><p>Percy’s world had flipped upside down and right side up again. He had thought that at least, if not anyone else, she would stay by his side. Everyone had been lost along the way, he had lost almost everything, but he hoped he wouldn’t lose another. Yes, he had his suspicions, but he still had hope. He hoped the Fates had his interests in mind. </p><p>But no, of course, he was right the one time he didn’t want to be. Out of all the times, why now. <em> By Gods</em>, he was so stupid to believe he could have the one girl that had fueled his goals for years.</p><p>Annabeth, the love of his life, the person he trusted most, enough to tell her his Achilles’ heel, had changed. She had said she loved him, so why now of all moments, she chose to reveal her true colors. Why did she choose the last possible moment to switch sides? Why did she choose the moment when he needed her most?</p><p>She was a traitor, a thief in more ways than one. She stole his heart, manipulated it, and broke it into pieces. And during all of that, she had betrayed him and all of their friends. </p><p>He realized this almost too late. <em> Almost</em>.</p><p>The dagger came down fast, but not fast enough. Percy rolled to the side, slamming himself into a broken column to avoid death. Coughing up trickles of blood, he pushed himself to get up, to at least move. He faltered.</p><p>“You’re weak,” A voice spoke behind him. Percy flicked his eyes to the voice. Luke stood tall, golden sinister eyes glowing with power, scythe in hand. The weapon radiated immense power, more than most gods could dream of. The voice rang out again, “Have you changed your mind? I have a feeling the daughter of Athena chose the side she knows will give her what she desires, the one that will allow you both to live.”</p><p>The voice was hollow, deep yet raspy. Not Luke. Kronos was talking, there was no way it couldn’t be him. Luke had chosen his side, gave himself up, all for a titan to embody him and take over.</p><p>“You stand there saying we will live, yet you’ve taken over Luke’s body, destroyed him. How can you lie so easily?” Percy rasped out. Annabeth stood next to Kronos.</p><p>“Percy, please. Please, we can live together, he promised us a future. You know I wouldn’t make such a rash decision without a guaranteed outcome. Please—”</p><p>Percy pushed himself up, stumbling onto his two feet. Wounded shoulder falling, sword grasped firmly, ready to strike. He wiped the blood from his mouth, smirking at the titan lord and his crush—who he thought he liked him back, enough to at least stay by his side, not double-cross him.</p><p>“You really think that just because you knock me down, take my family away, and tell me that she—the love of my life—chose your side, that I will change my alliances? That I will just lay down my weapon and risk killing the rest of my friends and family, all for. . . <em> that </em>?” His eyebrows coming down to rest just above his eyes, teeth grinding against each other to keep him in check. “Bullshit.”</p><p>Percy dove forward, driving Anaklusmos towards the titan, knowing fully well that it would be blocked. Just as he predicted, the titan king deflected Percy’s jab with his scythe. Percy grabbed onto the scythe’s end, hoping his curse would be strong enough to withstand its power. He tugged it out of the titan’s grasp, throwing it behind them. The scythe clanked loudly against the floor as it slid into the rubble. </p><p>Percy took his chance, slicing his sword, he hit the titan square in the chest. Pushed back, Kronos stumbled. Percy pushed on, forcing him further back. As Kronos fell backward, he grabbed Backbiter from the spot it had been thrown away earlier. The titan swung a hard, upward arch towards Percy’s neck.</p><p>Percy sidestepped and jabbed under Kronos's guard, unlatching the left side strap. It was a good trick. Unfortunately, Luke knew it. He countered the strike and tried to disarm Percy using one of the first moves he'd ever taught him. Percy knew it too well, he countered it; sidestepping, pushing himself over his right shoulder. Whipping himself around to throw Luke’s weight. Slamming the hilt of his sword into the back of the titan’s neck, only for it to bounce off, that’s what Percy needed. </p><p>Luke’s sword skittered across the ground and fell straight into an open crevice in the rumble. His weight was thrown down to the ground, he flipped himself over, keeping his left side towards the ground. His Achilles spot must be there, he was weak already, protecting the side with the spot would be his best chance at living. The titan tried to pull himself up only to be met with Percy’s foot. Kicking him to the ground again, the titan sprawled across the ground, allowing Percy to slice his sword down Luke’s side.</p><p>As the sword swept over the boy’s Achilles spot, around 6 inches down from his armpit, it started to bleed. Kronos’s voice rang out in pain. Though his eyes changed. They weren’t gold anymore, now the icy blue that once belonged to Percy’s first friend at camp.</p><p>He faltered.</p><p>“Jackson. . . ” He gasped, but it wasn’t the titan’s voice. It was Luke’s. His hands slipped from the ground, making him crash down. He wasn’t in control, Kronos was, “Kill me. Kill him. . . kill Kronos. . . please. . .He’s changing. . .”</p><p>His body started to glow gold. Kronos was burning away Luke’s body to rise.</p><p>“Now. . . You need to do it. He’ll burn away my—my body— you have to k–kill me. . .” Luke rasped out. ‘<em> A single choice shall end his days’ </em>rung in Percy’s head. Luke had made the choice, the prophecy was complete.</p><p>His eyes turned to gold, Kronos was back. He scrambled to cover his weak spot but was only met with pain when Anaklusmos plunged itself into his side. The sword drove into Luke’s Achilles spot. He went limp.</p><p>Percy dropped his sword.</p><p>“No! No, no, no! You just—you just murdered him! What the hell, Percy!” Annabeth yelled as she scrambled over from the discarded scythe to Luke’s side. She grasped his limp body in her arms. Annabeth pulled Luke close to her.</p><p>“No, no, no, <em> no</em>, you said we’d live.” Annabeth whipped around to face Percy, dropping Luke’s crippled body to the floor, “You—you killed him. I told you, this could have ended well. Luke could be alive right now if it wasn't for you!”</p><p>Annabeth lunged at Percy, her dagger aimed for his throat. She stopped, dagger pushed against his throat. For anyone else, this would be a sheer sign of death, but, for Percy, it was different. Annabeth didn’t know where Percy’s Achilles Heel was.</p><p>The realization must have hit her at that moment. Her eyes narrowed, mouth turned into a sneer.</p><p>“So, I’m guessing you knew then? It’s not your back, so then, where is it? Your ribcage? Calf? Back of the knee? No those are all too easy, you wouldn’t be that stupid. . . would you?” Annabeth’s eyes darted over Percy’s pinned body. Percy glared at her, trying to shimmy himself out from under her. “Oh, Percy. You’ve probably dreamt about us in the position, haven’t you?’</p><p>Percy said nothing, steeling his glare at her, mouth opening just enough to suck in a gasp of air through his teeth as Annabeth pushed the blade against his throat harder. It caused discomfort to Percy, but he wouldn’t shed a tear from it.</p><p>“All bark and no bite. Jeez Seaweed Brain, you’d think this late in the game you’d have better comebacks than this.” Annabeth took out another dagger, one Percy hadn’t seen before. “So, where’s your Achilles heel, Perce? You should tell me now before I make someone burn you alive—”</p><p>An arrow rips itself through Annabeth’s shoulder. She cries out, dropping the knife, whipping her head around to glare at the hunter who shot it. Thalia stood on a crumbled column, another arrow knocked, ready to release it at any moment.</p><p>“Oh come on, Annie, you seriously think that this late in the game, Percy would still be stupid enough to trust anyone?” Thalia hissed, face void of emotion. “I thought you were better than this!”</p><p>The other arrow was unleashed, whizzing through the air, and pierced itself into Annabeth’s torso. She wailed, loosening her grip on the knife against Percy’s throat. Percy takes this moment to grab her arm, locking his elbow with hers. Pulling her down to the floor, he grabs a discarded knife and presses the blade against her throat.</p><p>Annabeth reaches for her knife, grasping it, she presses it against Percy’s throat, mimicking him. Thalia, now out of arrows having lost her quiver from Artemis, grabs her mace canister, triggering the spear. Before she can do anything, Percy makes a last resort move and pulls the knife from Annabeth’s throat when blood drips from it.</p><p>Annabeth pulls her legs to his knees, trying to kick him off, but Percy brings the hilt of the knife down on Annabeth’s jaw, next to her ear. The hit knocks her out. </p><p>Percy pushes himself over onto the ground, holding the spot next to his ear, his Achilles Heel. He knew that when he told (well to his credit, he didn’t exactly tell her, he just, sort of maybe, kind of showed) Annabeth where his Achilles heel was, it was a risk. He didn’t know who was completely on his side. So, he told her a different spot, hoping that when this was all over, and she was still by his side, he could tell her the real spot. </p><p>But now it was proven, his suspicions were completely accurate. Annabeth didn’t love him as he loved her. She was still in love with Luke. Yet, he was still confused about one thing.</p><p>
  <em> Annabeth had kissed me in the Labyrinth, called me by Seaweed Brain, and told me to be careful—I could have sworn she cared about me then. Was it all just a trick? How long had she been playing with my feelings? How long had she been on the titan’s side? How long have my feelings been manipulated? </em>
</p><p>Percy was lost in thought as he clutched the side of his neck, right under his earlobe by his jaw. <em> Wet. </em> He pulled his hand back. Blood. <em> Shit</em>, Annabeth had hit his Achilles heel by sheer coincidence. She couldn’t have known, right?</p><p>Thalia grabbed Percy’s shoulder. He lifted his eyes to her, she smiled sadly down at him, helping him stand. Percy limped over to Luke, collapsing on the floor next to the boy. Luke was breathing shallowly, his eyes not fully open and focused. </p><p>“Nice. . . moves.” Luke rasped out between sharp breaths. He was dying, there was no way that Percy or Thalia or anyone could save Luke. Yet, Luke looked happier than he should have been.</p><p>“You knew. Percy—you held off. You—” Luke tried again, between breaths. He was losing his battle.</p><p>“You were a hero, in the end, Luke. You looked after me, so I look after you. We’re like brothers.” Percy said as he knelt beside Luke. Thalia knelt on the other side of him.</p><p>“Thalia. . . I’m sorry. . . I wish I could make it up to y—”</p><p>“Shut it, Luke, you’re going to Elysium, like you wanted when we were younger.” Thalia smiled at him. Luke’s eyes brightened a little.</p><p>Luke’s eyes drifted to the throne room’s ceiling. “I’m thinking. . . rebirth. Maybe try three times. I’m—I’m going for Isles of the Blest." </p><p>Thalia choked on a laugh while Percy’s lips quirked up. Percy pulled his lips into a full smile. “Oh, Nico and I visited your mother.” Luke’s smile faulted, eyes going dim. Percy rushes to finish. “Dude, don’t worry, she says ‘hi.’” </p><p>Luke’s face lights up once again, mirth filling his eyes as he laughs quietly. Percy and Thalia join in. </p><p>“Of course she does, she—” Luke coughs, blood coating his lips. His eyes fill with dread. “Please visit her, Percy—she. . . she didn’t deserve what the gods made her do—tell her I‘ll visit her soon.” Percy nodded fast, eyes locking with Luke’s.</p><p>“Percy. . . make sure—Ethan. Me. The unclaimed. . . kids. Don’t let it—don’t let it happen again—please. . .” <em> He was pleading. </em> Luke gripped Percy’s arm, skin burning against Percy’s cold skin. </p><p>“I won’t. I promise. Swear it on the Styx.” Percy’s lips wicked into a crooked smile, thunder rumbled in the background, not loud enough to shake the crumbled throne room. Luke’s eyes softened, a smile crossed his features before his eyes unfocused and his body went limp.</p><p>Percy gripped Thalia’s hand, pulling her into a hug. He needed one just as much as she did. Thalia let a tear slip as the gods arrived in their full war attire, thundering into the throne room and expecting a battle. </p><p>What they found was Percy, blood pouring from his head; and Thalia, wrapped in his arms while tears smeared her eyeliner. Next to them lay two bodies. One of a traitor-turned-hero, the other of a hero-turned-traitor.</p><p>“Percy. . .” Poseidon is the first to speak. “What—Son, are you okay?”</p><p>“We need a shroud for a son of Hermes.” Percy turns his eyes to the Olympians. “And maybe something to hold the traitor.”</p><p>Poseidon was the first to glance at the unconscious traitor. One by one the Olympians, Hades, and Hestia shifted to view the other demigod.</p><p>“No. . . There’s—there’s no way. . . She wouldn’t. . .” Athena muttered as she glanced at her unconscious child. “She’s smarter than that. . . Percy, you can’t be serious. You cannot believe that my daughter would do that! She’s smart. I’ve calculated everything. There’s absolutely no possible scenario that she’s a traitor! You must be mistaken, Perseus!”</p><p>Percy’s eyes narrowed, shifting to look at the goddess. His body tensed as he struggled to stand. Blood dripping from his Achilles Heel, head spinning. He’s not sure from what, maybe his vulnerable point, or maybe from everything crumbling apart around him. He’s not sure.</p><p>“You think I’d lie about something like this? You can’t be serious, <em> Athena</em>. I loved her! I loved your daughter, what do you not understand about that? I have <em>loved </em>her since we were 14! She betrayed us, all of us, I would never lie about something like that! Do you seriously want me to swear it on the Styx?” Percy spat, voice icy. Poseidon’s eyes widened while the other gods looked slightly shocked at his tone. Since, after all, he was talking to a goddess.</p><p>“Don’t talk to a god with that tone, <em> half-blood </em>.” Zeus’ voice icy, just as much as Percy’s. Though, Percy didn’t seem to falter. Everyone knew why. He had just faced off with a titan that had once eaten every god and goddess in this throne room. And he won. He won without the immortality of a god, without the powers of one. He won as a demigod. He was half god, yes, but Zeus barely won the first fight against Kronos, and Percy did it with not even half the power as him.</p><p>“Brother, we have more pressing matters to attend to. If Athena’s child is a traitor, we need to attend to this. We also have matters of bestowing to deal with. After all, Perseus won the war. . . and lived. And, of course, this throne room needs redecorating. . .” Hades spoke up from behind Zeus, without looking at the demigod. Zeus seemed to realize the state of his throne room at Hades’ words. </p><p>Percy glanced around, realizing just how much redecorating the throne room would need. <em> Annabeth had always dreamed of redesigning Olympus. So much for that dream. </em> Percy sighed, looking over to her crumpled body.</p><p>Zeus reluctantly complied. Nodding, Zeus snapped his fingers and a shroud was draped over Luke’s body. Hermes sucked in a strangled breath of air. His eyes watered as he knelt next to Percy, scooping his arms under Luke’s limp body, and picked him up. Hermes nodded to Zeus, in silent agreement, and flashed away.</p><p>Percy and Thalia squeezed their eyes shut as he flashed away. It burned yes, but they couldn’t blame him for not warning them. He had enough on his mind. </p><p>The gods walked to their thrones in silence. Zeus snapped and debris vanished from his throne. Demeter, on the other hand, brushed the debris off with her hand, with the help of plants. <em> That says a lot about the gods’ differences, </em> Percy thought to himself. </p><p>Percy and Thalia left to find their friends at the base of the Empire State Building feeling a little bent out of shape, to say the least.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. there are no real solutions, only tradeoffs.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Olympians meet to make some important decisions, grant some wishes like they're genies, and find so-called solutions for some things.</p><p>Percy is popped the question, Thalia secures a future for her sisters, and Nico wants to know why everything is falling apart but somehow falling into place at the same time.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey! I'm back with the second chapter! </p><p>Okay so that was kinda a long wait but I kept reworking this chapter to try and make it more exciting. . . but I couldn't without lengthening the chapter into almost 7000 words and like, at that point, I'll just spilt it into two so here we are!</p><p>I hope you enjoy the chapter and as always any help or criticisms [within reason, please, I can be sensitive] is greatly appreciated!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The twelve Olympians sat in their thrones, having already cleaned up the throne room. Surprisingly fast, if Percy were to judge it. <em> Well, they were super-powerful beings, but that wasn’t the point. </em></p><p>Hades had made himself a throne, well as much as a movie director’s chair could be a throne. It showed his flare if Percy had anything to say about it. Hestia had a somewhat more of a formal throne, though it looked temporary. </p><p>All the gods seemed to have forgotten about their indifferences. <em> Well, with the end of the world and all practically hung over their heads for months now. </em> Percy and Thalia had been joined by multiple campers; Grover, Nico di Angelo, Will Solace, Katie Gardener, Clarisse La Rue, and Tyson had come to support Percy and Thalia during the <em> trial </em> if you could even call it that. The other demigods, campers, and creatures of the forest went back to camp, to help recover what was destroyed.</p><p>Percy could feel the unease of the gods as they watched Annabeth slouched in the center of the thrones. Artemis had shackled her hands to her ankles with Olympian Adamantine, which seemed to have given her rashes and burns where the metal touched her skin. </p><p>Annabeth slouched with her blonde locks hanging over her face, pooling towards the floor. Her frame looked <em> almost </em> defeated. Percy wanted to know why she had done the things she had. He wanted answers, but yet, he knew he wouldn’t like them if he got them. The answers would hurt, and he had already lost so much. His sanity was hanging on a thin thread, he needed it.</p><p>Zeus started with a speech on the bravery of the gods and demigods. Zeus went over the events that had occurred during the last two weeks, gingerly ending with the battle with Kronos that Percy had won, along with the help of Thalia and Luke.</p><p>“Now, we have come to the time where we must decide the fate of the traitor.” Zeus eyes the blonde demigod in the middle of the room. Annabeth had yet to utter a word since before Percy had knocked her out. The throne room was silent, unease still not wearing off, no matter how ‘great’ Zeus’ <em> speech </em> was.</p><p>“I say we throw her in Tartarus.” Hades’ voice rings out in the silence of unease. Percy’s eyes met his. Hades looked nonchalant as if it was an everyday thing to do. Thalia looked disgusted, but Percy merely chuckled. Nico, who had been standing next to him, eyed Percy, a smirk spreading across his face. “See, even Jackson agrees with me.”</p><p>Poseidon shot Hades a look. “Can you be a tad bit more sensitive for once in your life?”</p><p>“Dad, it’s fine. I agree with Uncle Hades.” Percy’s voice rang out, stopping his father’s remark. Thalia startled by the comment eyed Percy.</p><p>“Tartarus might show her what fighting the gods means, but is it safe to send a traitor there, where every other monster that hates every one of us is?” Thalia voiced out. “I mean, of all the places to send a person who hates you, throwing her with things who think like her, may not be the best.”</p><p>“Thalia is right. Tossing her in there unguarded is wrong. It’s too risky. Though, we could imprison her there. Likewise to the giants.” Athena spoke, her voice oddly high, most likely because her daughter is the one being tried. Zeus nods. “We will imprison her with Iapetus as her guard. He seems to enjoy it with his friends.”</p><p>Percy startled at that, heart racing. “Bob is down there? You put him down there!?” </p><p>“Bob?” Poseidon asks tone confused matching the gods’ faces. Nico answers, “Iapetus lost his memory after Percy pulled him into the River Lethe. Dad, did you not tell them that?”</p><p>“I thought it wasn’t important,” Hades responds. Percy was livid. He wanted to punch his uncle and castrate Zeus. <em> Calm down, Perseus. My brothers aren’t worth it. </em> Hestia’s voice rings through his mind. Percy realizes this is wasting time.</p><p>“Nevermind that, I’ll find Bob myself. Just imprison her already.” Percy sneers out, eyeing Zeus. The god is unfazed as he looks down at the daughter of Athena.</p><p>“Fine, does anyone object?” The gods all stay silent. “Annabeth Chase shall be banished to Tartarus.”</p><p>Zeus muttered some ancient greek words under his breath. Something about banishment, no return, eternal damnation, <em> yada yada yada </em>. Hades stood up, slamming his foot to the floor. A deep crevasse opened in the throne room in front of Annabeth, a door to Tartarus. Percy watched as Hades walked forward, grabbing the demigod’s chains.</p><p>“Any last words, Anniebell?” Hades asked as he held her by her chains.</p><p>“It’s not over. . . not yet.” Annabeth muttered under her breath. An unhinged sneer spread across her lips. “You killed Luke, but you didn’t win. Too long have the gods ignored us. Too long have you all sat by and watched us die, only caring the moment any of you had your life threatened. It’s not over, I promise you that.”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah. We’ve heard those lines before. I meant any last words, not the words you read in your 7th grade English book.” Hades rolls his eyes, tilting his head, he peered at Annabeth's face. He waits for a moment. “Nothing? Wow, I expected better from a daughter of Athena. I’m sure your mother expects better of you, too.”</p><p>With that said, Hades looked back to Percy, checking on him, as if he were <em> worried </em> for him, before snapping his fingers. Not even moments later, his three loyal Furies appeared. Mrs. Dodds—well, Alecto, sneered as she met Percy’s eyes, he glared back in response. The three furies bow to Hades as he hands them the chains that held Annabeth.</p><p>Percy watched in disgust and yet, he still felt empathy. Annabeth never really had a home to go to, she sat around at camp as everyone around her found their place in life. She must have watched as other campers were never claimed and had felt for them.</p><p>“Where shall we imprison her, my Lord?” Alecto hisses, hands gripped around Annabeth’s arms. She tightens her hold and Annabeth lets out a hiss of pain, glaring at the Fury.</p><p>“Imprison her with the <em> other </em>, near the Titans. Kampê and her minions are there to guard, I believe. Alecto, check on the guards as well, Iapetus in particular, make sure they are all well and that there has been no commotion.” Hades directs towards the Furies. He saunters back over to his makeshift throne.</p><p>The three disappeared into the abyss with Annabeth. The gods stared at the place the Furies had gone, watching as if they thought something would come out. </p><p>Spoiler alert: nothing did—well besides Alecto when she waltzed up the <em> convenient </em> stairs coming out of the pit, and over to Hades throne. She whispered something in his ear before spreading her wings and swooping out of the throne room. The gods all looked to Hades expectantly.</p><p>“Ah, right. There has been no commotion besides the recent events. Kronos’ tomb is back in place, he has yet to start reforming, as well as the other titans. Miss Chase has been secured and Kampê is standing guard.” Hades rolled his eyes as the gods’ faces flashed with relief.</p><p>“Now that we have settled that, I believe thanks are in order for the demigods and others?” Poseidon’s voice rings out. Zeus’ eyes snap to Percy’s form, dried blood covering him.</p><p>“Ah, I suppose.” Zeus went through everyone, starting with his daughter, who asked for the fallen hunters to be accepted to Elysium, and ending with Nico, who asked for his father to be granted a cabin. Each god bestowed their children gifts, Zeus covering the gifts and requests of the satyrs and cyclopes. “Perseus Jackson, you will have a gift from the gods with your help in saving Olympus, for it would have been difficult—”</p><p>“Downright impossible.” Hades coughs.</p><p>“—Impossible for the gods to reign any longer without you.” Percy opens his mouth to speak, but Zeus continues. “I know what you will ask. The greatest gift of all? Yes, it shall be yours. If you wish, you shall be made a god. Immortal. Undying. You shall serve as your father’s lieutenant for all of time. Along with your own domain.”</p><p>The throne room was silent as they awaited Percy’s answer. Athena looked gloomy as she smiled towards him, his father positively beamed, and Ares wore a wicked grin. Percy considered, or at least he tried to look as if he was considering when in reality he was trying to find another option. After a few moments, he had it.</p><p>“No.” Zeus looked about ready to explode, Percy cut him off. “Look, I’m honored. . . but no. I have a life left to live, I’d rather not turn out conceited when I have yet to finish what I want. I do have a request, instead of the gift. Though, you must all swear to the River Styx to uphold it.”</p><p>“Do you not trust us, <em> boy </em>?” Artemis voiced, her eyes deadly yet emotionless.</p><p>“Someone once told me to also get a solemn oath.” Percy glanced over at Hades, who shrugged trying to look nonchalant, though his eyes beamed with mirth and, maybe, a hint of pride.</p><p>“Very well. In the name of the Council, we, the Olympians, swear by the River Styx to uphold your wish as long as it is within the power of the gods.” Thunder rumbled outside the throne room, shaking what little dust and rubble were left from the battle. The other demigods behind Percy watched him in awe.</p><p>“I want you all, from now on, to properly recognize the children of the gods—all of the gods. Kronos could not have arisen without the help of the demigods that felt abandoned by their parents. Annabeth saw this, yes, what she did was treacherous, but those demigods were in pain, caused by you <em> gods </em>.” They all shifted uncomfortably. “ No more undetermined children—I want you all to claim your children by thirteen, no later. I want them claimed and brought to camp, for them to have a chance to survive. The minor gods too. I want them to have cabins built, where their children can have a place to call home. Calypso and the other peaceful titans should be pardoned as well. And Uncle Hades—”</p><p>“Do I look like a minor god to you?” Hades hissed.</p><p>“No, of course not—though you aren’t exactly on the Olympian council either, are you Uncle?” Hades’ glare lessened as his eyebrows quirk upwards. His face contorts then suddenly a howling laugh breaks through his frown.</p><p>“I have to say, Jackson, you’ve got guts.” Percy’s lips quirk upwards at the semi-obvious compliment Hades had thrown his way.</p><p>“Thank you, Uncle. I would also have to say, that, if anything, you may be one of the most powerful gods here.” There was an animous grumble from the other gods, clearly pissed that Hades, of all of them, Percy thinks is the powerful one. Zeus outwardly clenches his fists, most likely in an effort to calm himself whilst not-so-inconspicuously grumbling—that maybe was bordering on a growl if anyone had a say. Percy coughs, causing the gods to look back to him from their glares directed towards Hades, who is clearly enjoying this. “Now, if we can get back to my gift you all are willing to bestow me.”</p><p>He waits for someone to interrupt him—no one does—clearly, the gods just want to get this over with. “I want you to have a cabin, as Nico said, but also for your children to be pardoned of their so-called crime. I want Uncle Hades as well as Aunt Hestia to be represented in the Council. Also, the pact of the Big Three? I want that gone, like, it didn’t seem to work in the first place anyways. The only one who actually followed the rules was Uncle Hades. . . you can’t swear gods to celibacy if they are clearly too—forgive my wording, Lady Hera, your husband deserves it, in all honesty—<em> horny </em> to control themselves. You all clearly want children, so stop trying to get rid of powerful demigods, it does you all no luck. . . That is all.”</p><p>Zeus looked about ready to explode, Hera merely smirked at Percy, clearly, for once, enjoying what he had to say. His uncle looked taken aback while Posieden’s face remained neutral.</p><p>“The boy is right.” Athena’s voice rang out, sounding broken, the gods’ heads snap to her. “We’ve ignored our children for too long, we have paid the price as have they. Perseus, I may have judged you wrongly.”</p><p>Percy’s lips pulled into a smile, one that may have been hallow, but a smile nonetheless.</p><p>In short, the gods agreed. Zeus tasked Athena with assigning her children to create the blueprints for the cabin. Nico objected, concluding that he would create the Hades cabin on his own. Clarisse smacked Percy on the back, congratulating him on his stand against the gods’ ignorance (which she reluctantly apologized for when Athena eyed her), Grover said a few words before he ran off to sort out his Lord of the Wild business, and Katie hugged Percy before going to check on the other demigods back at camp.</p><p>Thalia, Nico, and Percy walked to the elevator together. Thalia took up the front while Nico followed behind Percy, almost side by side. </p><p>Thalia attempted to lighten the mood with jokes and take her mind off the events that had just happened. Her best friend had broken her trust. Annabeth had gone behind her back and hurt her friends and family all for a Titan Lord that didn’t care about anything but himself; even if it was originally for Luke’s sake, he had died, and yet Annabeth acted as if she had only fought for the Titan’s side. She had hurt them. Thalia felt forsaken.</p><p>Percy attempted to laugh at Thalia’s jokes, but could only quirk his lips and roll his eyes. He was broken, Annabeth had hurt him. She had found his inner Achilles’ Heel; she had stabbed him in the back and the heart, shredding it in the process. She was his tether to the mortal world, but now, what did he have? Nothing. She had broken his trust and his heart, and he sat there and let her. Percy was shattered.</p><p>Nico didn’t even have the heart to smile. He just gazed at his two friends, his <em> best </em> friends if they would accept that. A prophecy had hurt them all. Nico was worried for both of them, they had lost someone special—no, they hadn’t lost her, she betrayed them. Annabeth had betrayed the very people that swore to protect and love her, and all Nico could do was be there for them if they needed him. He had lost his sister, he knew what it felt like to lose someone, but to lose them by having them betray you? To practically sell your soul to the devil for their life in return? He couldn’t even fathom what Thalia and Percy were going through. Nico felt impotent.</p><p>The Big Three’s children had survived the prophecy, but at what cost?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you all enjoyed it! I had fun writing it, even if it was just kind of plot structure, and a little characterization to show how my versions of the characters (now that this event has occurred) are a little different from Rick's.</p><p>So did you guys catch Hades' wording in the chapter? Or was it not the obvious? I wasn't sure how much I wanted to go into it so I left it to a couple of words. If you missed it, basically there's another prisoner down in Tartarus that is alike to Annabeth. They're not a 'traitor' though, they were just put in the wrong place, in the wrong body, and in the wrong time. I haven't completely worked out the who story or how I'm going to implement them, but if I do, it'll be in later chapters, when the Giant War emerges from the ashes. Though they'll be an OC and if I keep mentioning them, they'll probably be in the story.</p><p>***Next chapter the trio is back at camp! Finally, I know. Some big decisions are made, conclusions are committed to, Chiron is back in the picture finally, and Rache, well, she's still in the mythological world and is apparently staying.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>okay yeah I know, it's bad and probably a trope that's been long overused so I'm sorry I have succumbed to tHAt side of the fandom, but I couldn't help myself :)</p><p>but on a serious note, if you made it this far, please tell me how it was (if it was actually good, please tell me, and like if it was as bad as I thought it was, also please tell me, or like idk give me editing advice or something) </p><p>I have the next chapter semi-written so that should be out shortly, I think unless people think this is too overused or something :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>